The present invention relates to an oxygen-absorbing composition, and particularly to an oxygen-absorbing resin composition comprising a blend of a heat-formable resin having a relatively large oxygen permeation coefficient and water absorption with an oxygen scavenger.
The present invention also relates to a liner or packing composed of the above-mentioned resin composition which is excellent in adhesive properties, openability, as well as, the above-noted properties.
Moreover, the present invention relates to a cap provided with a liner or packing composed of the above-mentioned resin composition or relates to a packaging vessel comprising a layer composed of the same resin composition.